Camping
by sonicfan2000
Summary: What happens when Tails and Sonic go camping on Angel Island, and hot headed ecidna tells a scary story... Well don't ask me read for yourselfs! Warning: Nightmares may occur in your sleep I am not responisible! Also there is some un-kind bullying!


"Forget it I ain't going in there! You can threaten me all ya want but I am _not _setting one foot in there!" The young kit cryed.  
"You are going in there like it or not Tails, now get your butt moving!" The older red one, praticly screamed,  
"I would rather die!"  
"The way you're goin, you're gonna be dead!" The young fox trembled with fear with the dark cave in front of them.  
"Please Knuckles I'll do anything just get me away from there!" He pointed towards the cave.  
"Tails you either get moving now or I'll be forced to go and get Sonic..." Knuckles smirked, "And you don't want Sonic to be mad at ya would you?" Tails paused, he then raised his hands in defeat. "Good then lets go!" But Tails still didn't move, "I'm scared..."  
"Oh for the love of-" Knuckles cutted himself of, he went right up to the frightened 4 year old and lifted him up over his shoulders."One kick out of you and you're gonna wish you never met me..."  
"I already do..."  
"WHAT!"  
"Umm, I said... you got it boss." He saluted to Knuckles, the hot headed ecidna smiled. He then procceded towards inside the cave.

Sonic has been waiting, umm... too long, he was about to go and drag his friends out the dark cave when he heared shouting and screaming, he knew that they were fine. The sly hedgehog tuned his hearing into what was being said,  
"Let go of me, please Knuckles... I'm scared!"  
"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to camp on _my _island!"  
"It wasn't mine it was Sonic's! I would gladly leave and never come back!"  
"Look we're nearly out now and I doubt you could keep your curious body off Angel Island, you would want to 'explore' so now is your chance!"  
"But this is scary! I don't like it here!"  
"Too bad Tai- AHH! That's it you little brat I'm gonna- AHH!" Sonic hears a few bad words and more screaming,  
"3,2,1-"  
"Help me Sonic please, AHH!" Just as Sonic predicted Tails was half running half flying out of the cave,and not far behind was an extremly pissed off Knuckles trying to commit murder.

Tails flew up high, way out of Knuckles' reach he stuck his tounge out at him,  
"Nah nah nanah, you can't get me up here knucklehead!" He did a razberry at the ecidna,  
"Grrrrr, that's it Tails when I get my hands on ya your so-"  
"Pervert!" Knuckles and Tails turned to see Sonic standing on a branch in a tree,  
"What!" Knuckles had just about had it,  
"You want to get your hands on Tails so you can touch him up you perv..." Sonic pulled a sly grin on. Knuckles lost it he launched himself at Sonic, but the cheeky speed demon saw this coming a mile away and dodged, Knuckles completly snapped off the branch.

Sonic re-appeared at Knuckles side dressed as a police man,  
"Tsk, tisk, tisk. You're in big trouble mate first you try to touch up a child, then you break a branch off a inoccent tree but the worst crime that you just commited was that you tryed to harm the famost..." He turned himself into a small blue tornado and his uniform came off,"Sonic Hedgehog!" The hedgehog spin dashed into Knuckles. Knuckles was sent flying back into a big stone it cracked and had broken in half. Tails still high in the air was laughing un-controllably,  
"This is all your fault fox-boy!" He used his 'flying shoes' (Like in the Sonic movie) to fly up to Tails and grabbed one of his tails, which of course made Tails stop flying,"Now wouldn't it be horrible if I 'accidently' drop you..." Knuckles smirked, his hand that was holding the fox's tail 'slipped' out of his hand and the young twin tailed fox was sent plumbiting to the ground. Tails' tail hurted too much to try and fly with it...

The falling fox closed his eyes waiting for him to land onto the hard surface of the ground. But no instead he landed in something... softer and safer... he landed in a pair of arms... no he landed in Sonic's arms, '_he must of have caught me.'  
"_What the hell is wrong with ya Knuckles? I thought we were just playing!" Knuckles landed next to Sonic and glared at Tails,  
"That little two tailed freak there bit me on my arm twice!" He took a step forward but Sonic held his ground, Tails climbed out of the safe arms and hid behind his blue brother clinging onto his left leg.  
"Well I did tell you he bites when he is frightened. And don't you _dare _call him that again!"  
"What? Two Tailed_ Freak!"_ He laughed, Tails whimpered and his eyes started to water at the name, it brung back terrible memories.  
"Please leave me alone Knuckles..." The red bully crouched to Tails' hight,  
"Or what? Are you gonna cry and make me feel guilty..." Tails did begin a soft cry and hide his face in Sonic's leg, Knuckles stood up again and began laughing again.

"Well you're nice aren't ya!" Sonic snarled, since Knuckles was still Sonic's friend, sort of, he didn't attack him. He pulled his crying little brother off his good leg and held him, "Come on Tails lets leave Knuckle head here while we find a good spot to set up camp, sound good?" The twin tailed fox nodded, and with that Sonic turned 180 degrees and walked off.

(Hours later)

Sonic and Tails had found a good place to set up the camp equipment (Well to be honest Sonic did, Tails was to busy crying and going down memory lane.) Knuckles had came over and apoligised to Tails for being a bully, Tails and Sonic forgave him. They put up the tent up and started a camp fire. Right now its pitch black and Sonic went on a run leaving the 12 year old to baby sit the 4 year old. The 2 are currently getting along they are toasting marsh mellows,  
"Hey Tails, do ya wanna hear a ghost story?" Tails hesitated, "Come on don't tell me you're scared! I wonder what Sonic would say if he found out you're too scared to listen to a story..." Knuckles grinned, he knew Tails wanted to look cool and tough for his hero so he agreed,"Right well..."

_Story_

_It was a cold summers night when it happened. It was a cold summers night when 2 good friends would meet a horrible doom. It was a cold summers night when an inoccent life was lost. It was a cold summers night when a inoccent life was taken by the ones he was close to..._

_3 best friends used to play on this island day and night, you might as well just say they live here. One was 15 years old he was a green hedgehog called Manic he was the self clamied leader, the oldest was a light red ecidna called Tikal (Sorry if I spelt it wrong!) she was 16 Tikal was the hot headed one who solves her problems by knocking people out, the youngest of the 3 was a twin tailed fox cub named Zero Prower he was only 8 years old he was the smart one of the group if you had broken something he could fix it no matter what the damadge was only Zero is extremly shy and was bullied in the past sometimes still is but his 2 best friends come to his rescue._

_One night the treeo where playing hide and seek late at night, Zero was counting to 20 while Tikal and Manic go off hiding. Manic had supersonic speed and was helping Tikal get far away from Zero so that she has a better chance of hiding proppaly. While running the 2 friends heared a scary growl, Manic skidded to a stop Tikal letted go of him, they looked around Tikal couldn't see anything but Manic could he saw a pair of blood red eyes staring Tikal he saw it pounce towards her but Manic picked her up bridel style and speeded off. Tikal turned her head to see that the red eyes were following them, the green speedster ran until he was on top of the volcano the red eyes still followed them. They knew this was the end, the 2 trapped friends wished Zero good luck and jumped into the boiling hot lava within the volcano. By coinedence a strock of lightning hit the lava just after the 2 friends died. Something happened, then out of no where 4 pairs of hands grabbed the side of the volcano and 2 glowing zombies pulled themselfs out, they were no longer Manic and Tikal they were just mindless zombies looking for tasty brains that belonged to smart young foxes with an IQ at least 100. And guess who was there first victem... thats right Zero._

_End story_

"And so from this day on the 2 zombies haunt this island eating any foxes brain as long as they have at least an IQ of 100." When Knuckles had finished Tails was as pale as a ghost shivering like he was covered in ice, he wasn't moving and his breathing was extremly shallow.  
"Great now how am I gonna explain this to Sonic?"  
"Explain what to Sonic?" Knuckles quickly turned to find his blue friend towering over him, Knuckles said nothing he only looked at Tails and pointed. In a milliesecond Sonic was at the teriffied fox cub's side he touched his forehead but quickly recoiled, "He's as cold as ice what did you do you moron?" In a blue streak Sonic went in the tent and reterned seconds later with a blanket in his hand, the blue hero sat crossed legged and putted Tails on his lap and wrapped the blanket around him, Sonic then began rubbing his hands up and down Tails' sides to help speed up the warming up proses.

"Well are you gonna tell me or do I have to force ya to tell me?" Knuckles was about to tell a big lie but Tails spoke instead,  
"Knuckles asked me if I wanted to hear a scary story and I said yes, I guess I got a little too scared..." Sonic glared at Knuckles,  
"Alright Knuckles I need to have a little chat with ya... I'll be back before you know it Tails don't worry." Sonic gently placed Tails on the ground and walked up to Knuckles and grabbed his wrist, "Lets go for a run shall we?" Knuckles gulped and Sonic took off deeper in to the forest.

Mabey about a mile away from Tails, Sonic skidded to a stop. He once again glared at Knuckles, "I told you no scary stories you know Tails is easily scared and I have to pay the price. You see these bruises?" Sonic showed Knuckles his right arm, Knuckles couldn't see so he took a hold of it and looked even closer, he couldn't belive what he saw, loads of purple bruises were all over Sonic's arm,  
"How did that happen?" The speed demon took back his arm,  
"When Tails gets so frightened he runs to me and clinges onto my right arm like super glue, it doesn't hurt but it leaves marks..."  
"Oh..." Something suddenly caught Knuckles' eye a glowing bush, he had an idea for a prank, he smirked. Knuckles got up and slowly walked up to Sonic,  
"What?" Knuckles smirked again,  
"Rough house!" He tackled Sonic into the bush,  
"Get off me you idiot!" Sonic got out of the bush, he did not notice that he looked different. "You can get back to camp on your own, see you later knuckle head!" And with that he zoomed of back to Tails at camp.

Tails was still on full alert in case any zombies try to come and eat his brain, he was wishing Sonic would hurry back so that he could feel safer. He thought that he heard Sonic skid to a stop, he turned around but oh how he wished he didn't, instead of his blue hero he faced he was face to face with a glowing hedgehog,  
"AHH! It's zombie Manic!" Tails as quickly as he could took off the blanket around him and twirled his tails around and took off in the sky...

Sonic felt quite hurt, but when he looked at his arm he noticed that it wasn't blue, it was a glowing green colour he then looked at his entire body and noticed that it was also a glowing green colour. '_I bet Knuckles knew this would happen. I also bet that to Tails I look like one of the scary guys in Knuckles' story. I better get this off me and find both of them!'_

Tails was sure now that 'Manic' wasn't following him. He felt that it would be safe to land and rest for a while. Just after he landed a hand covered Tails' mouth and another hand grabbed him around the waist, the pair of hands were dragging the poor fox cub up a tree. Tails felt a horrible pain in both of his tails then realized that his tails were tied in a knot over a branch, he was being hanged! The second his mouth was free Tails wasted no time,  
"Help! Sonic! Sonic please come help me! Knuckles where are you?Please just help!"

Knuckles had heared the young kit's crys and ran to his rescue, when he arrived he couldn't belive what he saw, Tails was hanged by his tails on a branch to his left a... glowing... ECIDNA! Knuckles almost fainted, but snapped out of his trance because he had to help Tails,  
"Hey you! Leave Tails alone!" He punched the glowing ecidna in the face, it fell to the ground then... stopped glowing and dissolved into... ash...  
"Hey umm Knuckles... Mind helping me here?"  
"Oh right sorry Tails..." He gently un-tied the tails and caught Tails when he fell, the red ecidna set Tails on the ground,"Umm I know this is gonna sound weird but do you think that was..." He couldn't finish, Tails slowly nodded.  
Then out of no where a green glowing hedgehog appeared and was zombie walking towards them,  
"Brains...brains...brains (etc)" Both Knuckles and Tails screamed, just then they heared a boom and a blue tornado surrounded the treeo, then a blue streak hitted the hedgehog and before anyone could see the results a hand was wrapped around Knuckles waist same with Tails and they where traviling at the speed of sound back to camp.

The blue blur skidded to a stop, once Tails and Knuckles got there balance back the speed demon letted them go.  
"What was that all about?" Knuckles asked,  
"I don't know and I don't care! Are you two okay?" Sonic more demanded than asked,  
"NO!" Tails and Knuckles say at the same time, Tails began to cry,  
"I was kidnapped by a glowing ecidna (sob) and if Knuckles hadn't heard me (sob) it would of have eaten my brain!" The blue hero pulled Tails into a side way hug,  
"It's okay now Tails, no glowing anything will eat your brain as long as we're around right Knuckles?"  
"Yeah nothing to worry about!" Tails and Knuckles look at each other and again say at the same time,  
"Can we go to South Island for the night its safer?" Sonic raised his eyebrows at Knuckles,  
"What about the master emerald?"  
"Who cares! Can I just stay with you guys just for the rest of tonight... please..." Sonic and Tails nod and they all get in the Tornado and fly to South Island.

Back in the house, Knuckles is sleeping on the couch, while Tails is in his own bed and Sonic is in his. Sonic was half asleep, he was too busy thinking about what had occured tonight to fully fall asleep. Sonic was startled when he felt a small hand carefully tug at one of his blue quills. Sonic turned to find Tails looking down at the floor at the side of his bed,  
"Yeah Tails?" He tryed to not sound annoyed but it was hinted in his voice,  
"I have a question..."  
"Yes..."  
"Would you ever..." He paused before bursting into tears, all annoyence Sonic felt towards Tails vanished and was replaced by his protective brother instinct, he scooped Tails up from the floor and into his bed Sonic put the cover over him and held him in a tight embrace. Once the young fox calmed down Sonic tryed to get his question out,  
"Would I ever what Tails?" Tails paused holding his breath,  
"Eat m-m-m-my b-b-brai-brain?" It was only a whisper Sonic had to really concertrait to hear him,  
"What! Of course not! Don't even think about that Tails, I would never even hit you never mind eating your brain!" Sonic grinned, "Plus it would be way to big for me to eat, and your too smart for my tast buds." Tails giggled, "What made you think I would want to eat it anyway?" Tails stopped his giggling and frowned,  
"Cuz... You know that glowing hedgehog you saved me and Knuckles from? Well he looks exactly like the one from Knuckles' story, and does talks exactly like from Knuckles' story I belive it somehow came true, and I'm just frightened it will happen to you or Knuckles..." Sonic looked at Tails straight in the eye,  
"I would _never _do that Tails get that in your head now and make sure it sticks! Even if my body was zombified when I die I'll protect you from it in spirit if I have to... just don't worry Tails no matter what happens I'll and hopefully Knuckles will make sure nothing eats your brain okay?" Tails nodded, "Good. Night Tails." Tails snuggled into Sonic's tummy and fell asleep, Sonic stayed up a little while longer thinking but got bored and also fell asleep.

* * *

Aww thats a lovely ending in my opinion...  
By the way I'm not responisible for any nightmares people or mobiuns get!

"Why was I a bully in the begining to poor Tails?"  
"I don't know, but hey you saved his brain in the end didn't ya!" Knuckles got ready for a punch,  
"But still it's wrong! If I renember correctly you know exactly how Tails felt at the begining because you were and still being bullied!" He was about to punch me,  
"OMG! Knuckles look Rouge and Eggman are stealing the master emerald!" I lie, Knuckles turned, I made a run for it,  
"Hey get back here!"  
"Please (panting) review (panting) Thanks!"


End file.
